The Last Stand of Gryffindor
by blddmn
Summary: At the closing of the 11th century, Godric prepares for his final battle. Oneshot


**The Last Stand of Gryffindor**

Hogwarts had started off so well. The four most powerful scions of the four most powerful magical houses in all of Britain. We were, all of us, learned in both the greater and lesser magicks; able to create masterworks of our craft both in great scope and detail.

Salazar's family had a strong connections to France and Normandy, and it was from them that we learnt to build a castle of stone. We wrought our fortress in magic, combining all of our knowledge to create a marvel for all the ages.

You know, I can't even remember why we called it Hogwarts. I'm fairly certain that Helga had something to do with it. I should have asked her while she were alive. Such a waste.

I look out of the observatory window. Across the great stone bridge is assembled a mighty host. Over ten score mercenaries and nearly twice that number of levy militia preparing to besiege the castle under the command of about two score and ten knights. Already they are digging trenches and constructing siege weapons.

I have but a paltry force of four score and eight mercenaries that were put under my command by the remaining Anglo-Saxon magickal lords. Two local Scots lords have also taken refuge here at Hogwarts.

Even now, as I look out at what will soon be the battlefield, I can feel the wards of Hogwarts growing in strength. Rowena and her cabal are doing all they can to keep the Normans out, to buy us a little extra time.

Alas that no amount of time will ever give us an advantage in the coming battle.

It was no mere chance that brought lords Black and Malfoy of Normandy to the gates of Hogwarts. I sense Salazar's hand in this. All of my magick for a chance to claim his traitorous head.

It was such a foolish thing to disagree over, blood purity. No wonder he like's the Blacks so much, 'always pure' or so they say. He was perfectly free to continue teaching only purebloods in his own classes. If only he hadn't insisted the rest of us take up his mantra.

Then again, I needn't of slapped him. Helga always said I was too brash, and to insult him with such a slap was more than Salazar's pride could take.

I know now that Salazar fled from Hogwarts to Normandy and his 'purer' friends over the sea. Back then though, I was far too busy trying to organise the defence against the Goblins. By Merlin, I do despise those creatures.

In fact, the last time Hogwarts was attacked was by Goblins. Now that was a hard fought battle. I had more mercenaries back then. Nearly five hundred spears in total, ranks of us standing behind our round shields blocking off the bridge.

There is never any point using magick against Goblins, unless of course you plan to move the very earth itself to crush the little beasts. Goblin steel is all but impervious to direct magick, the beasts being perfectly able to shrug off even the most powerful spells so long as they are wearing their maille.

The Goblins had charged us in force, they don't use shield walls as men do, preferring to rely on their strong armour the Goblins often use large, two handed weapons which they wield with fierce abandon an deadly effect.

The tight nature of the bridge forced them to come only four at a time at us. Their ability to swarm us impaired, we were able to use our spears and greater reach to kill twice as many Goblins as they killed us. Though the Goblin's armour was mighty, our spears and swords could still reach their exposed faces and necks.

All the while Helena and Rowena had been working their greater magicks to manipulate the earth itself to swallow the Goblin's reinforcements. By the end of the battle the bridge was soaked in the blood of both man and beast. But the Goblin's moral had been broken, those that remained alive fled back to their holes.

They sued for peace soon after, gifting me a masterfully crafted sword as a sign of their submission.

Now, however, I fear that the bridge won't hold the same hope for us as it did back then. The Norman wizards will be more than capable of counteracting our spells while their forces advance on us.

At least they won't be able to use their horses effectively, no steed would charge a shield wall down that bridge, meaning they will have to take us on foot. Then again, their kite shields do make for a stronger shield wall than our round shields.

Either way, I intend to make them pay for every inch in blood.

I hear my squire running up towards me. He is carrying my arms and armour, ready to help me prepare for battle before going to prepare himself.

He doesn't speak as I shrug out of my robes and overtunic. Now is not time for idle words.

First is my gambeson, thankfully one of the few pieces of clothing I own not dyed red. From there comes my arming cap which is swiftly followed by my maille hauberk and coif. My helmet comes next, I have a beautifully wrought helm with fine gold inlays and garnets to show the colours of my house.

Last comes my sword belt. My squire will carry my shield and spear for me to the field of battle, all the better for me to use my wand before I take my place in the shield wall.

With a sigh I look back out at the bridge. I can see a group of Norman wizards forming a circle by the boundary of our wards, doubtless attempting to wrest control away from Rowena and her cabal. With an luck, it will take the majority of their wizards to deal with the wards, giving less magickal opposition to me on the field.

I turn away from the window and head down to the courtyard where my force was mustering. The already long walk seemed to take much longer than was normal. Perhaps it was the heavy weight of fatalism, or maybe the fear for my friends and family, or even some worry that Hogwarts itself should fall.

Whatever it was, I eventually reached the courtyard and took my place at the head of the muster. Stood beside me was my squire and banner bearer. The both of them called for quiet and banged their polearms on the floor until all the men at the muster were paying attention.

I took in a heavy breath.

"Heed my words, my friends," I called out to them. "Across that bridge lies a mighty host. A host that intends to be the doom of this castle and all our houses. These Normans take what they want and intend to take this most glorious of castles for their own."

"Well I say nay!" I shouted. "Nay, they shall not have this castle, and nay they shall not end our houses. Seven times I shall curse them and for seven generations will we have revenge upon them. Here is the seat of magick for all of Britain, and I shall make them pay a toll in blood seven times over before I let them sully Hogwarts with their presence."

As I became more impassioned so to did the men around me. For the first time this day, my heart sang and my hopes soared. I had endured more in my life than any man had rights to endure. And by Merlin I would endure again!

I felt a ripple of magic as the Norman wizards took partial control of the wards. The first defence to go would be the physical barrier. I'd need to wrap things up here and set to the defence, the battle would begin in earnest soon.

"These bastards wish to take from us our castle. I say to them, nay! What say you?"

"Nay!" they called back. Dozens of men with one voice.

"They wish to take from us our magick. Again, I say unto them, nay! What say you?"

"Nay!"

"They wish to take from us our lives. Once more I say nay! What say you?"

"Nay!" they cried out in fury.

"Then forward!" I bellowed to my men. "Unto victory or death!"

I drew my wand and, along side my fellow battle wizards, cast a magick spell of arcane wind. A great gale picked up and blew from behind us as we marched towards the bridge.

As I walked forth I holstered my wand and took up my shield and spear from my squire. With two score of my best men, I took up my position half way along the bridge and shouted out my challenge to our foes with a furious war cry.

Behind us the rest of our forces had taken up longbows and wands, ready to unleash their wroth upon the Normans while we held the line.

Along the cliff facing us, I could see the Norman archers lining up, thankfully their wizards were still caught up trying to deal with the other aspects of the Hogwarts wards.

"Shields up!" I called right as the Normans launched their first volley against us. My men and I all dropped to our knees and covered ourselves with our shields. My banner bearer, who was armed also with a wand, cast a spell of hindrance about us. That, combined with our spell of wind, meant that what few arrows that did pass our shields struck with impotence.

We stood up and jeered at them as our own archers fired in return, causing many of the foe to fall back in fear of being riddled with arrows.

We continued to jeer at them until we heard their war horns signalling the start of their attack. A line of armoured mercenaries was advancing towards the bridge shouting out their war chants as they approached us.

We jeered even louder.

With the wind whipping in their faces, the Norman force found their vision greatly impaired as they made their slow progress towards us across the bridge.

For every step they took a man on their side was felled, either by arrow or spell, and a great many Normans had a look of terrible fear about them. Beside me, Alec, a brave and fearsome warrior, dropped his trousers to bare his privates to our foe. We all laughed at their outrage.

Soon enough they were arrayed against us. Two shield walls prepared to fall against each other like great waves against the shore.

"Seven times we curse them!" I bellowed out to my men. "And for every man that falls among us we shall repay sevenfold unto them! Forward"

With a mighty roar we charged forwards, shields in front and spears held ready to be thrust with deadly precision.

From the enemy ranks, I heard their Sargeant call out for them to prepare themselves. The Normans braced themselves behind their large shields, their own spears pointing forward.

As often happens at such times, when one's heart beats faster at the joining of battle, time seemed to slow down and I perceived things much more clearly.

The first Norman in front of me thrust his spear forward just too early, I easily defected it up with the rim of my shield before thrusting my own spear forwards. He was alive just long enough for me to see his eyes widen in fear before my spearhead punched straight through said eye and into his brain.

I pulled my spear back before he had even finished falling. To my left, Alec completed his charge by ramming hard into the Norman in front of him, he immediately stabbed his spear into the gap I created. This caused the Norman to my right to drop his guard long enough for the man to my right, named Owen, to slay him with a spear thrust to the neck.

I thrust again with my spear as we locked shields, this time not killing anybody, but forcing the Normans to step back while they re ordered their line. We stepped forward with them, stabbing at them before they were ready to come at us.

A scream from the end of the line signalled that another Norman had been stabbed, though this time not fatally.

We advanced into their line again, and once more took up a tally. Behind me I could hear my banner bearer casting spells against our enemy. Curses to weaken their resolve and slow their reactions.

Again and again we came against them, our spears piercing flesh and bone, our shields an unbreakable wall. The Normans were forced to climb over their own dead in order to face us, and climb they did, each man that fell adding to the pile.

My heart sang with the thrill of battle, and my spear arm rejoiced as it claimed the lives of many foes. In this moment I felt invincible, as if for all our enemies might, we could still carry the day.

That was when I felt the wards come crumbling down.

I paused mid thrust as the pulse of magic rushed through me, I looked up to see that the remaining Norman wizards cheering their victory. Many of their number had been slain, their lifesblood sacrificed to power their counterspell against the wards. More yet had been slain through the efforts of Rowena and her cabal.

A sudden pain lanced through my shoulder, my gaze returned to my own battle, to see that the Norman across from me had stuck me with his spear. I stared with anger into his smug face then, with all my strength, I thrust my own spear through his skull.

"Make way for Gryffindor!" I heard a man behind me shout as I was pulled out of the line, my place taken by another of my sworn men. As soon as I was out of immediate danger a healer was upon me with bandages and a leach.

"Can you still fight, my Lord?" he asked me.

"Better than any of those sorry bastards," I retorted with a gruff laugh.

Another thrill of magick rushed through me, this time heralding the cessation of our ethereal wind.

"Curses! Their wizards have joined the fray."

I called out to the banner bearer, ordering him to cease offensive casting and to assist me in laying down glyphs that would hinder the enemy as they took ground. For take ground they would, now that their battle wizards could turn the fight in their favour.

All about me I started laying powerful glyphs. Spells of slowing for our foe, and of rejuvenation for our own men. It would be hard for the Norman wizards to counter such magicks unless they were right upon them.

For each spell I cast, I could feel the fell curses being cast by our foe. Already, a group of them had reached the bridge and were casting a curse of despair against us, aiming to weaken our resolve so their warriors could break our shield wall.

I turned from my task and began my counterspell, pitting my own considerable magickal strength and will against their own. I could feel the oppressive hopelessness lessen in my mind as I fought them. Yet a look at the shield wall told me that still the despair was upon my men, as they were being forced back by the Normans with little in them.

With a heavy heart I turned to my banner bearer, and with a swift thrust of my sword, spilled his lifesblood to power my counterspell.

With that sacrifice, the curse was lifted, and a chorus of cheers rose from the lips of my men as they found their courage. With renewed vigour they crashed against the Norman force, once again spilling blood and refusing to give ground.

I set myself swiftly to casting defensive spells over my men, hoping to better ward off the next attack by the Norman battle wizards. A brief glance showed me that the majority of the battle wizards had not entered the fray on the bridge, instead they stayed on the cliff, still caught in a desperate battle of wills with Rowena.

I redoubled my spell casting, unwilling to let the wizards on the bridge overcome me while Rowena was able to hold twice that number at bay from within the castle.

The following hour saw me cast some of the greatest spells of my entire life. My wand was ablaze as I threw out incantations. Jinxes of such complexity that my foes were left baffled with how to lift them, curses so malignant that several Norman mercenaries simply lay down their arms and abandoned the fight. At one point, I cast a spell against them so powerful that, when they tried to resist, three Norman wizards simply dropped dead.

Eventually, however, my exertions took their toll. My wand arm grew heavy and my voice croaked with overuse. My spells began to slow, and with them so to did our advantage. With my energy all but spent the Norman wizards found a chance to come against us again. I put all my remaining strength into staving off their curses, trying desperately to stall the Norman advance.

Inch by inch we fell back, each step our enemy gained paid for with a life. Whether a life of theirs or ours, I could not say, for men on both sides were dropping with horrific frequency, although the losses were felt strongest by us, as we had not enough in our ranks to say that any man was replaceable.

At last it became apparent that the bridge was lost to us. I took up my banner and signalled the retreat. Behind us, those that had remained behind with longbows had took up their shields and spears and had formed a mighty shield wall in the courtyard. We fled into them, bolstering the shield wall while the Normans pursued us.

They were forming a shield wall to oppose us, twice again as large as our own, and supported by levies carrying long spears. All along the bridge was covered with Norman reinforcements, hastening to send us to our doom.

I grinned.

With a wave of my wand I set off a ward that had been placed on Hogwarts when we first founded it. With an almighty crash the stones of the bridge split apart and fell like rain to the ground below, pulling with them the Normans remaining on the bridge.

My men cheered and cried out their joy as the Norman's before us became dismayed. It was no spell of mine that caused their dread, but instead the realisation that they were without their wizards or reinforcements, and that they had no way to turn but over the cliff face.

With a mighty roar we charged against them, I forsaking my shield to carry both wand and sword. I cast spells of boldness upon my men with one hand, while with the other I cut a bloody swath through our panicked foe.

Soon we had them falling back, many Normans choosing to leap over the cliff and take their chances with fate rather than face the certain death of our advance.

We shouted our victory to the heavens. In the valley below us lay over five score Norman dead, and many more still lay about us in the courtyard. I looked about me and did a rough count of the men I had remaining with me. In total we numbered just under six score, with both the Scots and my own mercenaries. The Scots were now making up the bulk of our force, as many of my mercenaries had been slain in the fighting.

My men's joy at this victory was short lived. From over the cliff we saw the Norman's rolling forth two great catapults, each of them covered in runes that had been carved into the wood and metal. Spells to give them some fell purpose.

I attempted to cast against them, but was repelled by a will equal to my own. I realised now where Salazar had been hiding himself, it was his work that adorned the siege machines, and surely he would know of a way to counter the wards enough for them to fulfil their purpose.

With a great creak of wood and iron, the catapults threw forth their arms. From them burst forth two great chains. At the head of each chain was a great metal claw, and behind this each massive link was wrought with runes to embolden them against spells.

The claws arched high in the air before plummeting to the ground and sinking deep into the stone of the courtyard.

My men rushed forward, trying desperately to pull the huge claws from the ground. But all was in vain, as they were stuck fast, and already their purpose was being revealed. For the chains attatched to the claws stretched right across the valley and had been pulled taught on the other end. Across the straight chains, great beams of wood were sliding magically, forming a new bridge across which the Normans were sending their full force.

"Make ready!" I called. "Form shield wall!"

About me many formed, but more still were trying to pull the claws loose. Trying uselessly to dislodge the great blades, they were completely oblivious to the Norman knights that were galloping towards them.

"To me! Leave the claws and rally to me!"

Still they did not obey, and I realised all to late that the claws were inlaid with subtle spells to draw men's attention.

I hurriedly raised my wand and attempted to dispel the spell. Some men looked up, seeing the Norman cavalry bearing down on them, and turned to run to us. More yet remained by the claws.

I watched on in horror as the knights reached their goal. Lances thrust as the horses charged past and not a single man, whether trying to flee or standing stubbornly by the claws, was spared the Norman's wroth.

"Fall back to the entrance hall! Stay in formation!" I called out. For the knights were now bearing down on us, and though the horses would not charge a solid shield wall, they could easily use their speed to outmanoeuvre us.

Step by step we entered the entrance hall. Before us we could see the Norman mercenaries and militia filling up the courtyard. I flicked my wand and the great doors started to swing shut, but not before I caught a fleeting glimpse of Salazar riding across the bridge in the company of the lords Malfoy and Black.

The door closed with a heavy thud, and great beams of oak slid into place to reinforce it against the enemy.

"My lord, what do we do now?" one of my men asked, his face one of panic.

"You must make for the boathouse," I told not only him, but all those with me. "Salazar departed us before it was built, so he knows not of its existence. Through there lies your only hope of escape."

"And what of you, my Lord?" asked another.

"I will hasten to Rowena's tower to retrieve her," I said. "Then we too shall make for the boats"

"I shall go with you," Alec said, pushing his way to the fore.

"And I," Owen seconded him. Both men having survived both the fight on the bridge and the allure of the enchanted claws.

"Then with me," I said. "And hurry, Salazar will have brought more siege weapons to deal with the door or I'm no wizard at all!"

With that I turned and ran up the stairs towards Ravenclaw tower, my each step shadowed by Alec and Owen. As we were about half way towards the tower, a great crash echoed throughout the castle and we could hear the cheers of the Norman's as they broke down the doors.

I doubled my pace, all but flying up the stair cases as I hastened to Rowena.

At last I came to the entry to her tower and was greeted by her infernal eagle headed knocker.

"Brothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?" asked the knocker.

"Curses! I have no time for such nonsense. Let me past that I can rescue your mistress from this doomed place."

"Bothers and sisters I have none but this man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?" the knocker repeated. Ignoring me completely.

I swore aloud, either side of me Alec and Owen were trying to puzzle out the riddle. I drew my wand, ready to cast a spell to blow apart the infernal contraption when, from behind us, a voice as smooth as silk provided the answer.

"The man is my son."

We spun around, weapons drawn in a single fluid motion, for down the hall came Salazar with the lord's Malfoy and black. Salazar carried only his wand while both of the Norman lords held not only their wands, but had naked blades in their hands. Behind them, a group of knights were arrayed, ready to charge forward upon command.

"It has been a long time, Godric," Salazar said lazily.

"Not long enough, you villainous snake!" I spat.

"Yes, you always did have a quick temper." Salazar looked towards the now open doorway to Ravenclaw tower. "I shall allow you once chance to lay down your arms, Godric. Do so now and no harm will come to you or your men."

On either side of me, Alec and Owen bristled at the indignity of such an offer.

I levelled my gaze upon him. "Come and take them," I challenged.

"So be it," he drawled lazily while motioning with his empty hand.

A group of knights rushed forwards immediately, swords drawn and kite shields up. They outnumbered us, but Alec, Owen and I had fought beside each other for years.

They fell upon us with a clash of swords, steel ringing against steel as we parried their blows. Working together, we protected each other from the enemies thrusts while one by one we created openings for our fellows to seize upon. After a while, all the knights that had come against us were either dead on the ground, or else limping away nursing grave wounds.

"Still as brutish with a sword as ever, I see," Salazar said, his voice oozing contempt.

"And you are yet as craven as when we last spoke," I retorted. "Either face me with magick or steel. I care not which, for in both I am your superior."

He chuckled, it was a laugh full of derision, something cold and utterly void of humour.

"You think yourself my superior in magick?" he asked mockingly. "I who have travelled across the world. I who have learned the crafts of the Pope's wizards in Rome, and the sorceries practised by the Saracens in the east?"

He laughed again, cold and mirthless. "No, Godric, you cannot best me. Brutish and strong you may be. But my mind can conceive of magicks far beyond your ken."

"If your magick is so much more powerful than mine own, then stop boasting and put your wand to the test!" I retorted with a snarl.

He stood there a moment, a faint glimmer of a smile crossing his sallow face.

"So be it."

He swept his wand arm out, chanting in tongues that I know not. From his wand a darkness seemed to emerge, and though I could still see the flames of the castle's torches, it was as if their light could not reach me.

All those who beheld the spell were stuck with a sudden fear, even the lords Black and Malfoy, against whom Salazar would surely not cast. Alec and Owen beside me both took a step back as the light faded before them.

"You're devilry shall not hold sway in my castle!" I roared out. With a sweeping motion I brought my own wand forth and began chanting my own counterspell. Salazar wishes to use unknown magicks in this fight? Fine then!

The chant I used was not one that would be recognised by those who walk Britain today, for it was in the tongue of Merlin's folk. T'was and old and forgotten speech from long before the Saxons came to the shores of England, and with them my own ancestors.

From my wand shone a bright light, a light unlike that of a torch, or even the greatest of bonfires. No, this light was comparable only to the blazing brilliance of the sun, a burning white light that would sear into the eyes of those fool enough to behold it.

Against Salazar's darkness I pitted my light, and all about us danced shadows not of this earth. It was a stalemate in the truest sense, for no matter how much light Salazar's spell could drain, mine own matched it with every shining beam.

But a simple show of lights was not all that my spell gave, for just as this spell drives back the dark in the waking world, so to does it drive back the darkness in the hearts of men.

Now washed in my light, Alec and Owen stood tall and readied their swords. Against them the lords Black and Malfoy were arrayed, and though both the Norman's were known masters of the wand, neither had the strength to cast through the duelling spells of Salazar and myself.

With a tumultuous cry my allies leapt upon the foe, blades rose and fell as battle was met between Salazar and I.

I turned my gaze from the bout and locked eyes with my greatest rival, my oldest friend.

"It is a bitter thing," I grunted out as I strained myself to hold back Salazar's spell. "That either of us must die today for the other's folly."

"The folly was not mine, buy yours alone!" he hissed out in reply, his face streaked with the sweat from his brow as he struggled to overcome my will. "The curs you have allied with are not worthy of learning the magicks of the ancient houses. Their impurity will forever stain this castle."

"And the blood of those you built this place with shall not stain it?" I replied with a rueful smile. "Your hatred has blinded you, Salazar."

"And your sentimentality has weakened you." With that he twisted his wand and spoke out an incantation in the unknown tongue once more. With a swish and a jab, he completed his incantation and from his wand burst a lance of sickly green light.

My eyes widened as it sped towards me, it was unlike anything I had seen afore this day. We had theorised, in the past, about direct spells such as this, heard rumours even. Yet I had not thought that such a spell would ever be used against me.

I felt my blood quicken, my knees trembled and I slumped to the ground. The light of my spell faded to but a flicker and the corridor darkened so that all I could see was Salazar before me. Even the sound seemed to hush itself, the noise of the fight hastening from my ears.

"Tis a killing curse, I have cast upon you," Salazar said as he walked towards me. "See how swiftly it takes effect. Even now you're soul prepares to depart from your weakening flesh. I've seen this spell used many times before, it will be quick and mostly painless."

He knelt down before me, I opened my mouth to speak, but found the strength for words had deserted me. He had an almost sympathetic smile upon his face, but I could see his cruelty in the glint of his eyes, the way a sneer was pulling at the corners of his lips, barely contained."

"You should know, Godric, that once I've killed Rowena, I plan to erase every last facet of you two from this castle. Helga too." He whispered in my ear. "I shall remake Hogwarts in my image, and from here we shall teach only those worthy how to command the greater magicks."

My pulse slowed, and he chuckled. "Soon the world will have forgotten about your bravery, Rowena's wit, and even Helga's codling. It shall be as if you were never born to begin with."

I clenched my teeth, trying desperately to marshal my remaining strength.

"And to think," he continued. "All this death and sorrow could have been avoided, if only you had been less pig headed and seen the truth in what I said all those years ago. If you think about it, Godric, then you must surely see that your friend's death is your doing. This pointless battle is all your fault."

With a great pull of air, I breathed in through clenched teeth. "No battle is pointless... when you fight for... what's right."

He sneered. "Foolish to the la- ah!"

He cut off mid sentence. A look of shock and pain crossing his face. He looked me straight in the eye for a long moment before looking down to his chest, from which protruded mine own sword. For with the last of the strength left to me I had thrust it into the vile snake.

"Oh..." he muttered weakly as he started to cough up blood. "seems you're more stubborn... than even I... anticipated." He slumped to the side with a final gurgling cough, his final convulsions spraying my face with blood and spittle.

As soon as he passed, the darkness that had surrounded us lifted. I was just able to make out the fight between my men and the lords Black and Malfoy as I slumped down to the ground myself.

Alec had managed to push Malfoy back, and had opened up a harsh cut on his arm and was even now pressing his advantage. Beside him, Owen was finding it hard to best lord Black, who was making use of both wand and sword to give him a greater advantage.

The colours before me seemed to swim, the different people before me seeming to blur together. I shut my eyes against the painful glare and realised that I could no longer feel anything below my neck.

I hope only that we brought Rowena enough time to make her escape.

My last thought before passing as that at least Salazar couldn't go through with his plan.

Hogwarts will go on.

And we will be remembered.


End file.
